pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1811 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * March 25 — Oxford University expels Percy Bysshe Shelley after Shelley and Thomas Jefferson Hogg refuse to answer questions about The Necessity of Atheism, a pamphlet they wrote. Lord Byron * July 14–17 — Lord Byron arrives in London after an absence from England of a little more than two years on his Continental tour. * October 16 — Byron receives a challenge from the poet Thomas Moore who had been offended by parts of English Bards. * November 4 — Byron meets Thomas Campbell and Moore at the home of Samuel Rogers, where the company discusses literary topics. Works published in English United Kingdom * Robert Bloomfield, 'The Banks of Wye''Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Richard Cumberland, Retrospection * Charles Lamb, Prince Dorus; or, Flattery Put Out of Countenance, published anonymously; for children * Mary Russell Mitford, Christina, the Maid of the South Seas * Anna Maria Porter, Ballad Romances, and Other Poems * Sir Walter Scott, The Vision of Don Roderick * Mary Tighe, Psyche, with Other Poems * John Wolcot, Carlton House Fete; or, The Disappointed Bard United States * Hugh Henry Brackenridge, An Epistle to Walter Scott, Pittsburgh: Franklin Head Printing-officeWeb page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009 * William Cullen Bryant, Thanatopsis * John Cole, editor, The Minstrel: A Collection of Celebrated Songs Set to Music''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Sumner Lincoln Fairfield, The Poems and Prose Writings of Sumner Lincoln Fairfield, two volumes, Philadelphia: Printed for the Proprietor * Susanna Haswell Rowson, editor, A Present For Young Ladies; Containing Poems, Dialogues, Addresses, &c. &c. &c, As Recited by the Pupils of Mrs. Rowson's Academy, at the Annual Exhibitions, (Boston: Published by John West & Co. * Samuel Woodworth, 1785-1842 1811, Beasts at Law, or Zoologian Jurisprudence; A Poem, Satirical, Allegorical, and Moral, In Three Cantos, Translated from the Arabic of Sampfilius Philoerin, Z.Y.X.W.&c.&c. Whose Fables Have Made So Much Noise in the East, and Whose Fame Has Eclipsed That of Aesop. With Notes and Annotations New York: J. Harmer & Co. Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 1 – Arthur Hallam (died 1833), English poet, best known as the subject of In Memoriam A.H.H. a long poem by his best friend, Alfred, Lord Tennyson ;Also: * Andreas Laskaratos Ανδρέας Λασκαράτος (died 1901), Greek satirical poet and writer Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 8 - Christoph Friedrich Nicolai (born 1733), German writer, publisher, critic, author of satirical novels, regional historian, and a key figure of the Enlightenment in Berlin ;Also: * John Leyden * Christoph Friedrich Nicolai (born 1733), German writer, publisher, critic, author of satirical novels, regional historian, and a key figure of the Enlightenment in Berlin * Robert Treat Paine, Jr., (born 1773), American poet and editor; son of Robert Treat Paine, signer of the Declaration of IndependenceWeb page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009 * Thomas Percy (born 1729), English clergyman, bishop and poet See also * Poetry * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 19th century in literature * 19th century in poetry * Romantic poetry * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Weimar Classicism period in Germany, commonly considered to have begun in 1788 and to have ended either in 1805, with the death of Friedrich Schiller, or 1832, with the death of Goethe * List of poets Notes External links *"A Timeline of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry Category:1800s in poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry